


Ink

by scudeliwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu
Summary: Draco Malfoy came back to school as a different person. Harry needs to observe this change and falls in love on the way. And what is that faint hissing sound coming off Draco shoulder?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea, but I'm not that satisfied with the result. It's a really short story with kinda an abrupt ending.

* * *

„Something is different“, Harry said to Ron and Hermione at the breakfast table. ‚Totally different’, he thought as he stared across the room at a certain blonde boy.

His two best friends stopped their flirting and followed Harrys gaze.

„Not again, Harry!“, Ron exclaimed. „You’re way too obsessed with the ferret, mate. If I didn’t know better, I would say you have a crush on him“, he added shaking his red head.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. „I…I don’t like Malfoy! Just look at him! There definitely IS something different“, the Boy-Who-Lived-Just-To-Choke-To-Death blushed fiercely.

„Well, Harry’s got a point“, Hermione came to the rescue. „I think he got his ears pierced and he’s going for a more natural look with his hair. Last year his hair was glued to his head with gel“, she observed.

„Thank you, `Mione“, Harry sighed relieved to know that he wasn’t the only one noticing things about his school rival.

He looked again at the Slytherin table and met silver eyes. Harry was prepared for a glaring duel and open animosity in the grey stormy orbits. So he was surprised to find nothing but honest curiosity in those silver pools.

Harry let his gaze drift to the frame of the grey eyes. Malfoys face was softer than he remembered. His white blonde hair got a little longer during the summer and was prevented from falling in his eyes by a half bun. One ear was adorned with a silver creole giving the blonde boy a cool and laid-back appearance. The smooth skin was so incredible pale that the red lips stand out. And damn, those lips looked totally kissable…

As those lips curled into a smirk Harry realized his thoughts and jerked back abruptly. The Slytherin gave Harry a smug grin and turned to converse with his housemates.

Harry groaned. He didn’t just thought about snogging Draco bloody Malfoy and got caught by exact same boy. Thank Merlin, Ron and Hermione were to absorbed in their own lovey dovey couple world to notice.

* * *

During Charms Malfoy sat across from Harry, giving him the perfect opportunity to continue his observations.

Trying to calm down from the initial shock of being attracted to his nemesis in an intimate way, Harry thought about the changes. So, Draco – ahem, Malfoy got new looks and Harry had to admit to himself, the blonde boy was gorgeous.

But he wasn’t the only one with a make-over over the summer. Harry himself has become taller and broader. He wasn’t the scrawny little teenage boy anymore. His hair was as unruly as ever but he wore it shorter with side cuts. The old round glasses were replaced by new hipster glasses.

And hidden under his robes he had a tattoo running down the left side of his torso. It said _Memento mori_ , because Harry had escaped death 4 times until now and his godfather Sirius almost got killed last year. He and his friends lived in constant danger when they searched for Horcruxes. He wasn’t so sure if he would survive another attack from Voldemort and thus wanted to live everyday to the fullest like it was his last. So he had Sirius ink his skin as a reminder of that.

His thoughts returned to the blond Slytherin. It wasn’t so much his outer appearance but his aura that had changed, Harry registered. Last school year Malfoy gave off fierce aggressiveness. Now there wasn’t the feeling of baseless hate and superiority. He looked…approachable.

* * *

In Potions Harry sat behind Malfoy. As Snape swept into the room – and questioned Harry something he didn’t know, took 5 points off Gryffindor and made a snide remark that the Golden Boy seemed to think he could live of fame alone instead of learning anything – Harry noticed that the blonde Slytherin hadn’t insulted him or pushed him in the hallway all day. Even the sneer Malfoy graced him with wasn’t that disdainful but almost showed genuine amusement.

Harry forgave Snape the unfair treatment the instant he was paired with Malfoy for the potion they were supposed to brew this lesson. He was very excited to observe Malfoy more closely. Harry had full intentions of testing whether the Slytherins change of heart also applied in close proximity to his school rival.

„It benefits us both, I believe, if you just do what I tell you. We both know your talent in letting cauldrons explode“, Malfoy slid down into the seat next to Harry with an elegance that should be forbidden.

„Hey, that was one time! Don’t mistake me for Neville“, Harry defended himself.

„Yeah, he beats you there. Finally one thing you’re not first place at“, the blonde Slytherin grinned amused.

Harry couldn’t suppress a light chuckle, relieved for the lack of maliciousness in Malfoys friendly mocking voice. They worked in silence accept for Malfoys instructions and Harrys muttered „Got it“s.

The Gryffindor sneaked sideway glances at his working partner regularly, admiring his face contracted in concentration. Harry found himself hypnotized by the long and slender fingers constantly chopping ingredients, stirring the potion or tracing lines in the textbook.

Suddenly Harry heard a faint hiss. Turning towards the sound he saw something that looked like a snakes tongue flicking on Malfoys exposed neck. Blinking Harry leaned closer but saw nothing but smooth pale skin. Leaning back irritated he met Dra – eh, Malfoys silver eyes quirking an eyebrow but not commenting. They silently resumed their work.

* * *

Harry looked at the Slytherin table to a certain blonde haired boy like almost every day. When the emerald eyes locked with silver eyes reflecting the morning sun making the silver sparkle, Harry suddenly knew he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

After weeks of careful observation he found the blonde to be nothing like the years before. The Slytherin was ready to help the underclassmen when they got lost in the labyrinth of stairs and corridors or when they needed tutoring for their homework.

Strangely, he was often seen with Luna Lovegood. Their odd friendship emerged when Luna absentmindedly sat on the Slytherin table next to Draco who was tutoring. She advised him with her dreamy voice to drink peppermint tea for dinner to get rid of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks that were apparently clinging to him.

The next day at breakfast the Slytherin went to Luna and expressed his gratitude for the advice. He said he never slept so good and wanted to braid her hair as thanks. Since then Luna had spectacular hairdos whereas Draco was regularly seen with rather chaotic braids and pigtails – which looked really cute – and a neckless of radishes and beer corks matching Lunas.

Both blondes soon were the schools style icons and girls would line up to get their hair done while getting informed about odd creatures lurking around the school.

Even Hermione got along with the Slytherin who once bullied her because of her muggle origin. Since Draco swallowed his pride and asked Hermione for assistance to solve a Arithmancy problem the two would spent hours entranced in intelligent discussions in the library.

Malfoys behavior towards Harry still consisted of snide comments which Harry answered with snippy remarks, but they lacked malice and seriousness. Their verbal confrontations were friendly and playful, never really insulting. Harry liked to think they were very close to flirting.

To Harrys joy he often was paired to work with Malfoy in classes giving the dark haired boy opportunities to casually touch the blonde. Their hands, elbows and knees would brush accidentally when one of them reached for an ingredient, leaned closer to read in a shared textbook or repot a large plant. When they touched, Harry could occasionally hear a muffled hiss coming from Dracos left side. The hisses gave Harry one more reason for longing to see what was under the Slytherins robes.

* * *

Harry feared the day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He was afraid how the now friendly relationship with Draco would turn out when one of them loses the game. Despite being in love Harry wasn’t going to let the boy of his dreams win. He would play with all seriousness.

At the beginning of the match Harry found himself entraced with the beautiful sight of Draco on his broom. He had skill and emited the same elegance in his movements in air as he did on the ground. Harry broke free from his daydreams reluctantly and focused on searching the snitch.

The game was exhilarating. Draco held a very professional playing style and Harry was struggling to keep the upper hand. He never felt himself so challenged and this was pure bliss. In the end the Gryffindor clasped his fingers around the small golden ball.

As he held up the snitch in a victory pose his eyes met Dracos. The Slytherin nodded in acknowledgement and smiled lightly. Harry, overwhelmed by a flood of emotions, only grinned back goofily.

After finally escaping the celebrating crowd Harry got into the locker room. Glad that his teammates already finished showering he undressed. He wanted some time alone to relive the match and think about Dracos smile.

Making his way to the showers he froze abruptly at the sight of a half naked blonde Slytherin. Harry breathed in sharply, letting his eyes run hungrily over the pale body before him, trying to imprint every curve into his memory. The white skin still glistened from wetness, one drop of water sneaking its way down on perfect abs.

Then emerald eyes followed the movement of Dracos hands which where currently drying the silky white-blonde strands with a towel. Harry forgot to breathe completely when he saw tattoos – black ink making the skin on both arms even paler. Damn, that was hot. Harry swallowed loudly startling the blonde boy to look up.

„Oh“, Draco said surprised and blushing, „I thought everybody was already through with showering.“

Harry wasn’t able to answer. Fixed on the tattoos he impulsively streched out his hand but froze in his movement when he heard an angry hiss, „ _Don’t touch. Don’t hurt ussss_ “.

Buffled Harry gaped at the snake tattoo that was wrapped around Dracos left arm protectively, shaking its head threatening.

„ _Why would I hurt you?_ “ Harry asked in Parseltongue.

Now the snake looked at him in confusion. „ _Lasssst touchesssss hurt. Left scarssss_ “, the snake slid over Dracos shoulder to his back.

Harry followed the snake and gasped in horror as he saw the many red lines cutting the white skin. Draco watched the exchange in silence. When Harry met his eyes, the silver was clouded in sadness.

„What happened?“, Harry whispered.

Draco looked at his feet when he answered. „Father wasn’t very pleased that I defied becoming a Death Eater by leaving no space for the Dark Mark on my arms. I told him I wasn’t going to bow my head for anyone. I have my pride in being a Malfoy and Malfoys don’t kiss the shoes of anyone especially not of lunatics.“

The blonde held up his right forearm, showing the letters _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_.

„Father also didn’t like my interpretation of the family motto. ‚Purity will always conquer’. I believe it has nothing to do with blood purity but with purity of the heart. A heartless being like the Dark Lord can never win.“

Draco looked up to Harry, bitterness of the memory, but pride in his resolve clearly written in his face. Harry squeezed the hand he didn’t noticed he had taken.

„I want to be on your side, Harry“, Draco whispered and Harry embraced him tightly.

Brushing the lips Harry dreamed of kissing for weeks he said, „And I want you **by** my side.“ Then he captured the soft mouth in a tender kiss.

* * *

_A few years later_

Harry looked up into silver eyes as the needles bore into his chest. „I love you“, he said to the blonde man who smiled back and whispered „I love you, too. Forever“ while the stars of the dragon constellation were engraved on Harrys skin.


End file.
